There and back again
by yurisnow
Summary: I had to leave, it wouldn't be right if I stayed. I had hurt too many people, you included. - Complete


**Author's Note: **I came up with this idea writing one of my many poems. I thought this would be a great one-short and decided to write it. I hope you enjoy ^_^

Summary: I had to leave, it wouldn't be right if I stayed.

XxXxXx

I had to leave, it would be wrong if I stayed. I had caused her so much pain. I had caused everyone pain. I had hurt them more than once. More than ten times. Because of me, everyone had gotten hurt at one point. It was the damn Kyuubi. He takes over whenever he wants to now. I'm not sure how it happens but he just does. I never thought this would happen. That's why I'm leaving. I've hurt too many people to many times.

I grabbed my bag. It was late. I always went to bed late. Expect, tonight, I wouldn't be going to bed with my wife. I wouldn't be saying good bye. It would only make it harder. I would have stayed if I had known the news she was going to tell me in the morning. I would have stayed. I wish I did.

I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder and leapt out the window. I left without turning back. It was dark and no one could see me. I walked away with tears streaming down my face. It was better if I left. It was better if I couldn't hurt anyone.

XxXxXx

She woke up with no one in bed with her. She looked around confused. _Where are you? _She thought. Naruto always came to bed. No matter how late it was. He always came to bed except if he was on a mission. Maybe he was called for a mission. But that wouldn't be possible. The Hokage never called people for missions in the middle of the night unless it was a crisis. If there was, she would have been called in too.

She threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. She ran through the house looking for him. She called through the house. She ran to the kitchen, he wasn't there. She ran to the living room, he wasn't there. She ran to the bathroom, he wasn't there. She ran to her bedroom. She threw on some clothes and ran outside. She ran to all their friends houses. They hadn't seen him either.

She ran through the village. Calling out his name. No one answered. She knew something happened to him. She knew something had happened to him. She checked the closet. Just to make sure he wasn't hiding in there. She didn't see him. She looked to see if his backpack was there. It wasn't. He had left. Without telling her.

She collapsed on the ground crying. He had left before she could tell him the news. Before he knew about something good. Before she could tell him they were going to be parents. Before she could tell him they were going to have a child.

She sat on the ground thinking. Thinking about how she was going to raise their child on her own. What she was going to tell the Hokage when she came asking for him. What she was going to tell their friends. What she was going to do. She could do nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all. She got up and went downstairs to start the day like any other day. She would wait. Wait for him. Not give up in him. She had waited years for him to notice her. Now, she would wait even longer for him to come back.

XxXxXx

I sat on a rock. I simple rock. I was like the rock now. Simple, plain, out of place. I was out of place where I was. I was in the middle of the desert. In the middle of nowhere. Like this rock. A rock out in the middle of nowhere. I had come to the desert because it was the one place where the Kyuubi could take over and not hurt anyone.

I pulled off my shirt which was soaked from sweat. I had been living in the desert for more than a week. It had been a week since I had left home. Left everything that I had known. Everyone I love. I left them to save them. I was surprised the Hokage hadn't kicked me out earlier.

The one thing I didn't like about the desert was the fact it didn't have much water of food. I had learned to sleep during the day and come out at night. I guess I was nocturnal now. I looked up at the starry sky. I could see the big dipper and the little dipper. That was one good thing about the desert. I could see the stars. I also saw the one star I had named after her. It was the first star out every night. I remember when I had told her I named it after her.

"_Look, do you see that star? The big one that comes out first?" I asked pointing to the stars. _

_She nodded. "Why are you pointing the star out?"_

"_Because I named it after you. If I'm away, look at that star and I will be looking at it." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and lightly kissed me._

XxXxXx

She was sitting in her back yard. It had been more than a week since he had left. She hoped he would come home every day. He didn't. The one time someone knocked on the door, it was the ANBU telling her she had to go to the Hokage's office. The Hokage had demanded to know where he was. She had said she didn't know. It was true. She had no idea where he had gone. The Hokage was furious but wouldn't declare him a missing-nin. He was too good of a ninja to declare him a missing-nin. It would be a great loss for the village.

She was looking at the star he had named after her. She remembered the night when he had named it.

"_Look, do you see that star? The big one that comes out first?" He asked pointing to the stars. _

_She nodded. "Why are you pointing the star out?"_

"_Because I named it after you. If I'm away, look at that star and I will be looking at it." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and lightly kissed him._

Little did she know, he was looking at the same star thinking about him.

XxXxXx

**Many Years Later**

I walked through the gates. I was different. I had changed since I had left. I was almost black from living in the desert. My senses were better honed. I walked through the village looking at everything. Everyone ignored me. Like before. I still had my headband that was bleached almost white from the sun. I walked all the way to my old home without stopping. I climbed into a tree and saw him playing in the yard. It was him. He was my offspring, my son.

I wanted to take him with me. It would have been a mistake. I would be hunted down and killed. I climbed down from the tree and went to the front door. She wouldn't notice me. My skin color had changed and hair was almost bleached white.

I walked up to her front door and knocked on it. He answered. "Yes?" He asked.

"Is your mother home?" I asked wanting to hug him, and start crying.

"Yes," He said again.

"Can I please speak to her?" He nodded and ran to get her. You came and I would see the beauty of her. She hadn't changed a bit. I was the one who had changed.

"Yes?" She asked looking at me.

"Can I please speak to Naruto?" I asked asking for myself.

Her expression changed. I could see the pain etched on her face. I could see the hurt I had caused her. "You don't have to wait any longer." I said smiling.

She looked at me in disbelief. She didn't believe me. I didn't blame her if she shut the door in my face and never answered it again. "Naruto-kun? It's you?"

I nodded. "It's me Hinata-chan."

Hinata collapsed in my arms. I hugged her as she sobbed. I was sobbing right along with me. "A-a-a-re you h-h-h-here for go-o-o-o-od?" She sobbed.

I nodded not being able to say anything. "I want to see him. I want him to know who I am." I whispered. Hinata let me go and went inside to get our son. I wanted to hold him in my arms.

"Sen-kun, this is Naruto. I've told you about him before," Hinata said once she was outside again. I looked at him. He was a mixture between Hinata and me. He had my hair and eyes; however, his hair color was purple but the style of his hair was mine.

I knelt down on the ground. "Sen, it's me. Your father." I said smiling. I had tears in my eyes but I wouldn't cry. No matter how happy I was.

He back away from me. It hurt me so bad that he did this. I let a little of the pain etch on my face. Nothing but a little. Just so he could see he had hurt me. I held out my arms showing him I wasn't going to hurt him. He then slowly walked towards me. He started running and he ran into me. He ran with so much force, that he knocked me down. He hugged me crying. I cried right along with him. "Daddy's here Sen-kun. Forever."

After a couple of minutes, Hinata joined us. I was back with my family. Forever. For the rest of our lives.


End file.
